A unexpected surprise
by whatsnottolove
Summary: Maggie has to go to a medical conference, guess who she has to share a room with..?


Maggie and Sydney have to go to a medical conference, and unknowingly have to share a room.

Set at the beginning of season 4. It's been 9 months since season 3. After 3 months, Sydney went to work for another hospital, and so it's been 5 months since they've seen each other.

Maggie's pov

She's having a busy day, working with Zach in the ER, patients flooding in like usual. Tired as hell, she's yearning for the weekend, which would begin in -no she hadn't been counting - 1 hour 30 minutes and 10 seconds. The last few months she has been working very hard, to work on her future - at least that what she told herself - but also to fill the Sydney-shaped hole in her chest. After coming out to her parents and her community, to give herself some breathing space, Sydney had left to work at a prestigious hospital in Chicago. Maggie understood her reasonings, but still she missed Sydney terribly -admitting that was another matter by the way. She was having a short break when she got paged by Dr Bell to come to her office. Maggie walked into Dawn Bell's office, where Dawn was sitting behind her desk. "You asked to see me?"

"Dr Lin, good that you're here. What are you doing this weekend?" the Chief asked to-the point. Maggie could practically see her weekend dissolving in front of her eyes.

"Nothing in particular." she sighed. "Oh good! Because there is a medical conference in Boston, and I need you to go there this weekend. You'll have to give one lecture. You okay with that?"

Maggie had briefly seen the programme for said conference, and it actually didn't sound so bad. At least the trip would be payed for, and she'd have a nice hotel. "Yeah, okay." Maggie nodded. She could use a weekend away. And she felt honoured to have this opportunity.

"Perfect. Here's your ticket. You leave tomorrow morning." Dawn concluded. Maggie made for the door to finish her shift when Dawn added:

"Oh, and you'll probably have to share a room with someone. The conference is well attended, and they had to put some people together. I hope you're okay with that?"

Maggie shrugged, she didn't mind sharing, she was used to it. "Oh, I don't mind. It'll be an adventure." Maggie replied in her usual cheeriness. She then finished what was left of her shift before she went home to pack.

As she arrived at the hotel the following day, she went straight to her lectures, sending her bags up to her room. As of yet, her roommate was a mystery. As always, she was passionate about learning, so the lectures where invigorating.

After a day filled with lectures, Maggie went upstairs after dinner to soak in the bath. As she was bathing, she heard her yet-to-be unveiled roommate come in. She realised to her horror she only had her underwear. So there was no other option than to greet her new roommate half-naked.

Sydney's pov

Sydney had had a whole day full of lectures, she was tired, and to top it off she was told she had to share a room. She didn't like sharing a room with a stranger. When she entered the room she went straight for one of the beds, plopping down with a sigh. Her roommate was already there apparently, by the sounds coming from the bathroom. Then she heard the bathroom door open and she looked up. Her eyes went wide and she sat up in alarm, because before her stood a vision, a half-naked one. Who looked like Maggie! She wondered if she was dreaming, and blinked a few times, nope - Maggie was still there. "Maggie?" she asked, her voice high-pitched. Her heart rate had picked up. It always does when she's near Maggie. Now Maggie was wearing black lace underwear though, and she felt extra hot.

Maggie's pov

Maggie stood frozen still. She couldn't believe it. Sydney really was her roommate. After a few seconds she came over the shock. "uhhm, hi" she smiled. She saw the effect she was having on Sydney, and she couldn't help but grin. She then bent over her suitcase to get her robe, deliberately facing her backside to Sydney, she stood back up and pulled her robe on, "See something you like?". Sydney opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "What? No witty comeback?" Maggie raised her right eyebrow. Sydney just looked at Maggie. "I've missed you" Sydney sighed.

Maggie smiled at her, "yeah.. me too." She gently put a lock of Sydney's hair back behind her ear as she sat down beside her. "So, we're roommates..." Maggie half laughed.

Thanks for reading! I realise the title 'an unexpected surprise' is a bit ambiguous :P, but I like it non-the-less. I would love to read reviews and tips on how to make this better. It's not finished yet, so what happens next..?


End file.
